Crimson Deck
by Andalusia25
Summary: It was not really told how close Agent Coulson and Captain American were, but the only part of the movie I didn't like or agree with was the 'death' of Agent Coulson. So here is a little drabble about what I think is going to happen next. Spoiler alert


**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing.**

**It was not really told how close Agent Coulson and Captain American were, but the only part of the movie I didn't like or agree with was the 'death' of Agent Coulson. So here is a little drabble about what I think is going to happen next. **

After they went their separate ways Steve quickly made his way home, the joy of a job well done evaporated as soon as he was alone with his thoughts. While everyone else on the team seemed to have someone to go home with, Steve would spend this night, just like all the others alone. And in his solitude the casualties they had suffered weighed heavy upon his chest. Innocent civilians, citizens of New York had been killed because of the mad man's scheme. In his day and age, fighting took place between armies, not involving those lives who had no place in battle. Yet, one death struck him the hardest – the loss of Agent Phil Coulson. He didn't see those around him, his mind was some where else only focused on his surroundings enough to keep from running someone over. He simply drove on his bike to the one place that would let him clear his mind – the gym.

Hitting the bag again and again while clinching his teeth, his mind replayed the events of the day nearly a week ago the exact moment Fury flung Coulson's cards at him. Yet another person who had been close to him had been killed and he was not fast enough to stop it. Agent Coulson was a good agent, he was one of the best – he was the best. His mind had been filled with thoughts about the man he so briefly met who had been so enamored with him constantly. During the fight he couldn't let his mind loose focus, but now he could see that Phil's death was not just another soldier dying. He was a civilian who should not have been killed. Steve should have been there to protect him. Somehow, someway he should have stopped Loki from killing him.

Agent Coulson was the first person since Dr. Erskine that believed not only in Captain America but in Steve Rogers. Everyone could believe in the star spangled superhero, but only those two had believed in the man behind the mask. Agent Coulson also reminded him of Agent Carter. They were civilians fighting the good fight, putting themselves in danger to help protect the innocents. Not to mention how he reminded him of Colonel Phillips, adding in any way he could, but doing so silently and under the radar. In a way, Phil had been a tie to his past but helping him assimilate to the future.

Taking a water break, Steve sat on the hard floor and pulled the blood-soaked cards from his bag, he thumbed through them all for the thousandth time that week. Phil had said that it had taken him a long time to gather the complete vintage set. It showed dedication and determination.

"Of all the things I expected you to do on your off time, looking through my personal belongings was not one of them." A voice from behind him echoed in the empty room.

Jumping to his feet, Steven spun around to face the voice. "But Fury said you died." It was the only thing he could think to say.

The Agent allowed the younger/older man to pull him into a quick hug before gently holding him at arm's length checking him for injuries. "No, Fury said they called it, but he wouldn't let them give up." His arm was in a sling and he was a bit pale, but for the most part he was back to himself.

His blue eyes once more focused in on Phil's. "Then why did he let me think you died?" He growled.

Swallowing, Phil bit back his guilt. "Because that's what you all needed, something to help bind you together, grief does that, Captain." He had never thought that his 'death' would really affect the heroes, it would just give them enough ammunition to get through the fight. "And I'm here now because the world is in need of Captain America again." He straightened his tie with his one good hand.

Standing straight at attention, the Captain nodded. "Fury doesn't like to be kept waiting." Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Steve turns towards the door. "Coulson, you are not to die any more, understand?" He narrows his eyes staring at the Agent's Ray Bans.

Phil nodded with a brief smile tugging at his lips. "Yes, sir."

Jutting out his hand full of cards, that were now signed, Steve grinned. "It's really good to have you back." Leaving his friend standing in shock, Steve made his way out to his bike. He would win this fight and then he would have a friend to help make his life a little less lonely.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
